You did notice
by Saiyachick
Summary: [DracoxHermione][FluffOne-shot]"Well for once your wrong Granger," Draco inquired while whispering into her ear, "I did notice, always did."


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I deserve all rights on this poem I have created. I have created these poems since Book 4 of Harry Potter came out, so don't come complaining to me if its not to your liking!

-

Summary: Just a basic story/poem about the final year in Hogwarts to express Hermione's love for that dragon EVERYONE loves

-

**You did notice**

-

**My eyes follow every move you make,**

**I smile softly as you smirk, **

**Even though you never looked at me,**

**I'm so obsessed with you, though,**

**You didn't notice,**

**Never did. **

**-**

Hermione watched as he entered the great hall in a polished entrance. It was the last day of Hogwarts and the last day she'd ever see the person whom she was infatuated with since the fourth year in school. His sleek platinum blond hair could ignite anyone's fire and his silver, cunning eyes melted ones heart. He smirked at the audience around him as if he were prince charming.

A slight smile graced her complexion as she watched his devious smirk. It was one of the aspects she liked most about him. Hermione's thoughts about him changed as time grew on, and she found herself fancying him; no one knew. Her obsession of him wasn't the weird stalker type, just casual glances from afar, secret dreamy faces, and the occasional drifting off in class.

The witch had never felt any of this before, because she fell hard for the enemy. But even if she watched him for the past couple of years, all she received were shy insults from the teenager. He would never notice that she looked at him. He never would.

**-**

**I sigh as you stride across the room,**

**My heart flutters as you speak,**

**You don't know how much you hurt me,**

**By not even glancing my way,**

**You didn't notice,**

**Never did.**

**-**

A soft sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she thought about him in potions. She droned out Snape's nasal voice and heard him whisper to the rest of the Slytherin's whom snickered at his witty comment. The platinum blond haired boy turned his head to meet her eyes for a brief second, then broke contact; at that moment Hermione's heart fluttered abruptly and then she could die and be happy.

It might have sounded pathetic, but love does this to a person. You give it your all and it takes it without giving anything back. Her head darted to her text and blush graced her face. Hermione had fallen head over heals with her foe, and yet he didn't know. It hurt Hermione deeply knowing that he wouldn't even give her a second glance because…

He would never notice.

**-**

**We were enemies since the beginning,**

**Our rivalry was too strong,**

**Your ruthless ways allured me,**

**I found myself in love,**

**You didn't notice,**

**Never did.**

**-**

Draco Malfoy had been her enemy from the beginning of their first encounter. It was the day he called her a mudblood when she truly found that newfound hatred. Slowly time twisted and she grew up from her childhood anger and realized that she didn't really hate Draco much to her dismay, but had developed a crush and that's what fueled her abhorrence towards him.

She loathed the way her heart pounded every time he spoke, yet was attracted to his persona.

She despised how her knee's went weak when he smirked haughtily, but was charmed by his personality.

She detested how he was so cold-blooded towards his surroundings, though his ruthless ways allured her.

The fact was Hermione truly hated herself for falling for Draco. No matter how much she pushed away, it was absorbed right back in…she found herself deeply in love.

Nevertheless he wouldn't notice her in any way.****

**-**

**Soon this little crush grew,**

**And my love seemed closer then before,**

**My heart breaks every time I realize,**

**I'll never be with you,**

**You didn't notice,**

**Never did.**

**-**

Her amber eyes solemnly watched as a pureblooded Slytherin girl was kissing him and she envied her. Hermione knew that with those glances, her soul shattered like a mirror falling into a million pieces. No matter how much you try and put the pieces back together, something was always missing. There was always something that you got to give up, if you want the thing you want. It was simple as that. She wanted Draco to give her a second glance and look past her blood.

She wept at nights knowing that her life was empty without him. This was her last day to express how she felt but she was just too afraid of rejection and the things that he might say. Hermione's heart was broken, realizing one thing…

He wouldn't notice how she felt.

**-**

**My emotions take the best of me,**

**This infatuation has grown so much,**

**I think I'll die if I don't see you,**

**I plead for you to come in my heart,**

**You didn't notice,**

**Never did.**

**-**

All the seventh years were out on the great lake. Since it was there last day of Hogwarts, everything was cancelled just for them. People were basically chatting, swimming, or playing mild quidditch. Ron and Harry talked about the usual stuff, and Hermione hummed out their mindless babbling. At least she could've kept her infatuation of something inside her head. They were talking and teasing Harry about his "wet" kiss in fifth year and how Ron asked if he was "that bad."

All three erupted in laughter realizing that was a big mistake Harry made, even considering Cho as a potential girlfriend. She was just too emotional, and that's saying something. Then he walked out in just his green slacks, white shirt, and silver/green tie loosened. He was walking out with his friends and gave shorts laughs.

He really did change over the years; he wasn't an arrogant prat. Draco was actually on the side of balance and wasn't a deatheater, which was much to her pleasure. Hermione pleaded in her mind that he would notice her for her persona, and not just brains…it broke her inside.

Draco didn't notice her at all.

**-**

**The years have quickly passed,**

**This is the last day of hope,**

**I probably wont see you again,**

**For we've all grown up and gone,**

**You didn't notice,**

**Never did.**

**-**

The next morning arrived very quickly. She was dressed in her crimson skirt, white shirt with sleeves to her elbows, and gold/scarlet tie loosened. A light sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she watched the tears being shed and the silent good-byes. It saddened Hermione deeply as tears welled up in her eyes.

They were now all of the future generation to come. The witches and wizards were the leaders of the years and would guide the magical world into a life of prosperity and new systems. Hermione hugged her friends in a tight embrace and silently vowed they'd be the best that they would be. Sure, her sadness was that Hogwarts had finally ended, they've all grown, and she was going out to the real world, but her true depression was the boy with silver eyes.

It deeply distressed Hermione when she realized this was the last time, day, or minute she might ever see Draco. As she thought of her pity, Hermione didn't notice that the platinum blond walked towards their group with another raven-haired boy. He stared at Harry and held out his hand.

"Well Potter, bye," he stated firmly.

"You too Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco said while nodding his head. The redhead nodded in understanding. Then those eyes darted in her direction. "Granger, let your life be better than how I made it difficult."

The words caught in her throat, but she managed to say, "Likewise Malfoy."

The two ex-Slytherin's walked away from them and boarded the train. Hermione mentally kicked herself for not saying anything else, and walked towards the train with the others. It didn't matter for…

He wouldn't notice.

**-**

**Finally I muster up my courage,**

**I walk into your grace,**

**I tell you of my obsession,**

**Of how I actually felt,**

**I turn around with a blush,**

**Walking away from your presence,**

**Then you grabbed my arm,**

**And we looked into each other's eyes.**

**- **

Hermione bid departure to her friends and fled from the compartment. The train would arrive at the station in a matter of minutes and she wanted to make her rounds while making farewells to fellow students. After all, these were her last few minutes as Head Girl, cherish what you have left is what she thought. When the witch opened the final compartment, his eyes met her.

"Pleasant meeting you here Granger," he said quietly while staring into her amber eyes. "What brings you?"

"Just making my last rounds, saying good-byes," Hermione replied while sitting across from him.

The two remained in silence for a while, and Hermione battled with her thoughts. She finally broke away from her fears and embarrassment and stood up while looking at Draco deeply.

"Malfoy I have to tell you something. Since our time spent in Hogwarts we were known as enemy's and nothing more. It was always Harry, Ronald, and I, against you and your Slytherin friends. I wanted you to know that I never really hated you, only that time you called me a mudblood in second year."

"Sorry about-"

"Not just yet," she said as she stared lovingly at him. "Malfoy…Draco I, well, since fourth year I began looking at you from a different perspective. I've developed a fondness towards you but that turned into more. I fancied you Draco, I watched you in hopes that you would watch me, but you never noticed." By now Hermione was pink in the face and turned away from her adversary. She began walking off when he didn't say a word.

Her movements were put to halt when he grabbed her arm.****

**-**

**You told me how you watched me,**

**How you love me in everyway,**

**At that moment I cried,**

**For joy is all I felt,**

**My rival now my lover,**

**Enemy now my friend,**

**Now I know you care, because,**

**You did notice,**

**You always did!**

**-**

"You what?" Draco asked with a contempt voice. "Hermione Granger, perfectionist and proud Gryffindor fancied me?"

The girl remain quiet and kept looking away. Draco pulled her towards him so she had to look into his eyes directly. "Fancies actually."

"Ah, well who could blame you," he said with a devilish smirk. "You said you watched me from afar, and said I never noticed you."

"Correct."

"Well for once your wrong Granger," Draco inquired while whispering into her ear, "I did notice, always did."

* * *

Kat: Yes it sucked, just review if you liked or disliked. POEM IS MINE 


End file.
